


Making Bad Decisions

by Threadbear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Faked Death, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threadbear/pseuds/Threadbear
Summary: Watching out for Potter had always been a bad habit of his but this was another thing entirely.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	Making Bad Decisions

He grinned a wide guileless grin and Severus wondered how he was still able to do that. His heart did a thing.

Fuck sake.

“How did you find me?” He asked, though it hardly mattered.

“It wasn’t easy.”

Well that’s something at least. “Good.”

“I always thought that maybe... I’ve learnt to never take anything at face value when it comes to you... I wanted you not to be. Actually that was all it was. I just wanted it.”

Why Potter? He thought. Why on earth would you want such a thing? “Do you usually get everything you want?” He asked instead then he instantly wished he hadn’t.

“No.” Was the only reply then a body was being flung at him. Young coltish limbs.

“What are you... get off.” God dammit he smelt like soap and masculine sweat. His arms came up and drew him close. He had not consciously asked them to.

“I have to get back.” He said and pushed him away by the shoulders, gingerly, like he’s made of crystal.

Harry extracted from him a promise to meet him after his shift. He showered and changed in the staff bathroom and combed through his wet lank hair futilely with his fingers. Stop it, he told himself.

* * *

He bought him back to his flat, it’s nothing much just a one bedroom in a nondescript block but he’s strangely fond of it, the heating’s adequate and it’s clean and there’s room for his books.

“I like how you’ve decorated.” Potter said taking a seat on the edge of his worn leather sofa. “Cosy.”

He examined his words for mockery but found none.

He handed him a mug of black tea and sat on the other end of the sofa sipping at his own. He didn’t think about the way their hands had brushed just now.

“Scotland.” Potter said.

“Another question Potter or merely one of your astute observations?”

“I was wondering why Scotland when you could have gone further. I was thinking maybe you wanted to be found, or at the very least you didn’t want to preclude the possibility.”

He shrugged he hoped enigmatically. The other truth was, simply, it had felt like home. He had travelled to the continent after and had thought about settling but it had just seemed too harsh, too foreign, just too much.

“You shouldn’t be here Potter.” He sighed.

Potter shrugged. “I like it here.”

This is impossible.

“I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Mm same.”

“No I’m really fucking glad. I don’t think I said before.”

Severus didn’t say I’m glad you're not either because he wasn’t sure he could actually get the words out without his voice wobbling.

\--

“You should fuck me.” Severus choked a bit on his tea. “I’d.. . You can pretend I’m my mum. I’d let you.”

He spluttered. “You shouldn’t let— That’s not what it would be—“ Christ, shut up. “Harry is that how you let people treat you?”

“No.” He said defensively. “I just. I thought you’d like it.”

“You don’t know anything.”

“You should take me out. Seduce me. Get me drunk and bring me back to your flat, let me suck you.”

“I already have you at my flat. Potter, are you even gay? What about Ms. Ginevra?” He pointedly did not look at his mouth.

“Professor do you think I’d be asking you if I wasn’t?”

“Did you just call me _professor_?”

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “S- ah. Shit.”

Severus deflated. “Here,” he said, thrusting a blanket at him. He got up to turn up the thermostat.

“Don’t.” Harry said. “Don’t mother me like I’m too young to know what I’m doing. I’m 24. What are you, like 40?”

“For Gods sake. I’m the same age as both your parents. You don’t know how old I am?” He sighed. “I’m 44.”

“Potter where’s Ms Weasley? Or is it Mrs Potter now?”

“Why do you care?”

“I’m simply trying to ascertain whether you are well.” Christ. “Force of habit.” He mumbled.

“We broke up. She was going to be Mrs Potter but now she’s not.”

“Oh.” He must have made it sound like a question because the boy said, “I just said why.”

“You’re tired.” He told him. “You should sleep.”

“I haven’t organised anywhere. I just came here then I waited outside the hospital, hoping you’d walk out eventually.”

“And if I hadn’t been working this evening?”

“I dunno I would have come back the next day. And the next. I’ll go then shall I?”

“Potter shut up, you can sleep here. I’m hardly going to turn you out on the street am I.”

Potter grabbed his backpack, the only possession he seemed to have brought with him and followed him sleepily across the other side of the lounge to his bedroom, “I can’t take your bed.” He said yawning.

“Stupid boy.” He said.

Severus left him sitting awkwardly on the edge of his bed with the dim light of the bed side lamp illuminating him. He looked so very young and it hurt his heart to look at him, he closed the door quickly. He spent the night on the couch though sleep didn’t come for many hours.

* * *

He had to leave for work around midday and Potter was still sleeping.

“Potter.” He said. Nothing. “Potter. Oh for Christ’s sake, Harry!” He nudged his shoulder and his fingers touched skin.

“Hm? What? Oh. Hi.” He smiled at him beatifically. “You didn’t leave.”

“It’s my house.” He said dumbly. “I have to go to work. There’s food in the pantry, make sure you eat. And there are towels in the bathroom if you think you can manage to find it.”

“You’re being nice to me.” The boy grinned.

And you’re just as handsome first thing in the morning Severus thought.

“You should take me out after. Dinner.” He said. “You owe me.”

“How so?”

“I dunno. What else are you going to do?”

He couldn’t think of anything. He supposed he’ll want to berate him for how he treated him for all those years. Also for killing his mentor. Also... well, there were many things. May as well get it over with.

* * *

“You work at a hospital.”

“Potter you are simply amazing.” He said but it’s so stupid and bizarre he felt laughter bubbling up and he tried valiantly to push it down. He’s not sure if he’d laughed in years.

Potter laughed at him. “No I mean. You work in a hospital. You could have worked anywhere but you work in a hospital. You like helping people.”

“Potter, I’m an orderly, I clean things and stay out of the way.”

“You do, you’ve got a thing for helping people.”

“I’ve got a thing for paying my rent.”

Potter shrugged. “You helped me.” He said in a small voice. He sounded shy of all things. God.

Potter’s eyes flashed up to meet his. Severus’ breath wavered. “Drink your wine.” He said, his voice cracking.

He stabbed at some meat with his fork for something to do with his hands. It’s not food I’m hungry for, he thought. Shut up, he thought.

“Yes sir.” Potter said and downed the rest of his glass.

“Good boy.” Oh is he using the voice on him now? You’re pathetic. Potter swallowed and looked at him, his lips parted. Yes I know it works you silly boy.

“Harry what are you doing so far from home with a man old enough to be your father? Have you still not learnt to exercise caution?”

“Is this you seducing me?”

“No.”

Potter grabbed at the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass that was too big. “Do you even like me? I mean of course you don’t but do you even... anything me?”

He tried to say no but it didn’t come out. He’d never had a problem with that before.

“Don’t ask me that,” he rasped. “Ask me something else.”

“Did you think of me?” His voice was low and serious and Severus had to gulp more wine; that sweet and terribly earnest face. The sheer goodness of him felt like a gut punch.

“I wouldn’t be nice to you. I wouldn’t be gentle.”

“That’s. Yeah that’s ok.”

“And it wouldn’t be someone else I was thinking of.”

“Oh.”

Potter was staring at him intently. They’d both abandoned their food.

“God Potter what are you doing? That wasn’t supposed to be encouraging. Don’t you want to yell at me or something, I would have thought that’s what you came here for.” He might be a bit drunk.

“Is that what you want me to do Professor?”

“Please stop calling me Professor.”

“Sorry, can’t help it, you make me nervous.”

He almost laughed, he should be so lucky. “The last thing I’ve ever made you is nervous Potter.”

“Yeah well maybe it’s different now. We should call each other by our first names. As in Severus you should take me into the bathrooms and make me suck your dick.”

He didn’t choke this time at least, the muggle clothing he’d taken to wearing made him as inconspicuous as he could manage though his old voluminous robes had their advantages and he wished for them now.

“I know you’re not scared. You’re the bravest man I ever knew. You can fly without a broom. You’re probably the most powerful wizard that’s still living.”

“Harry what about me makes you think that I am accustomed to sleeping with young men?”

“Ah. Shit. Ok I probably should have known that.”

Here’s your out you idiot. Take it. “I said _young_ men. I didn’t say men.” He shouldn't be feeling like this, like he wants to be known, he should occlude, he should dissemble. It had taken less than 24 hours for the bloody boy to send his life into chaos. What was new.

“Oh please. I’m more fucking mature than you.”

He scoffed, that sounded like the Potter he knew. “Be that as it may, you were my student as you keep reminding me.”

“You’re different. The old you would have had my balls for talking to you like that.”

“Language Potter. Ten points from Gryffindor.” He growled. “Better?”

“You’re teasing me. I like you like this.”

And I like you like this, he thought, all grown up and flirting with me but I have the good sense not to say so.

“Come Mr Mature.” He said, getting up. He paid their bill and Potter limpets himself to his side, a hand sneaking around his waist possessively. It was sort of embarrassing because he didn’t do this sort of thing, contrary to what he might have implied earlier, not with anyone, but it’s sort of good too. A bit thrilling.

“I’m not going to run away.” He told him when they’re out on thebusy street. “You don’t need to cling.”

“Is it— Do we need to be discrete?” He asked.

Severus shrugged. “It’s no more intolerant here than anywhere else.”

“I’m going to keep doing it then.”

They walked up the hill to his flat and Potter did just that and, God help him, his hand was on Potter’s back just below his shoulder blade. And it’s not that it felt _right_ but it was easier to protect him when he was holding him like this. His mind went to his wand, in his pocket still, never far away. Even after all these years he couldn’t let go of the compulsion to arm himself. It would be too easy to Obliviate Potter as he stepped in front of him now through the door to the block of flats, disappear, find somewhere new. If he’s going to do it he should do it now.

He reached.

He grabbed Potter by the wrist and crowded him against the hand rail of the stairs with his body. “Tell me why I shouldn’t just Obliviate you right now.” He had to swoop down to whisper in his ear.

He took his earlobe in his mouth gently and tasted it with his tongue.

“Ah I don’t— Because. Because you’re hard.”

“That’s just flesh. Something else.”

“Because you’ll always wonder what it would be like. What my body would feel like, pressed against yours. Would- would I—“

“Would you be wanton and eager for me, would you come with my name on your lips. _Would you beg for me_.”

Because you’re everything, he thought, because you always were, because I could no more Obliviate you than I could myself.

He paused to run a thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Would this pretty mouth look as good wrapped around my cock as I think it would. My God, I’m spectacularly drunk. Or I must be.”

Harry’s hand was tangled in his hair and he could feel his breath hot on his neck.

“What are we doing?” Severus whispered. “I don't do this.”

“You look so sad.” Harry said. “You always look so fucking sad. I could make you feel good, if just for one goddamn night.”

But what do _you_ want from this Harry Potter? He thought. Wonderboy, what’s in it for you? Though he probably knew, he didn’t care, he recognised the compulsion.

To watch the world burn. To be complicit in its destruction.

The door opened and they both gave a start. His neighbour, the woman in number nine. Because of course it was. Up till now they’d had a cordial, if distant relationship. He greeted her as politely as one can manage pressed up against a 24 year old in a shared access way and she slipped past them as if this was something she saw him do everyday. And to her credit she only looked back twice.

“You realise that before this no-one here knew anything about me?”

“Maybe it’s about time they did.”

“Do shut the fuck up Potter,” He said, “and get up the stairs.”

* * *

Inside his flat he locked the door and looked down at him, he could still loom over him threateningly if he wanted to, still had a good six inches on the boy. He suddenly felt each one of those twenty years.

“Stop thinking.”

“Potter you are aware that that’s actually not possible?”

“You’re an arse. And you’re mean and a terrible fucking teacher and just...smug. And you’re about the sexiest man I ever met. And you probably are as smart as you think you are and I think if anyone needs to just stop thinking for a bit it’s you. There. I just told you what I think of you. Always wanted to do that.”

“I thought it would be worse.”

“Yeah well, that whole incredibly brave and heroic double agent thing worked in your favour.”

“How fortunate. That was of course why I did it.”

The boy grinned that lopsided grin again. “Wasn’t it?”

“Harry.” He warned.

“Tell me everything you did was for me. Lie if you have to.”

He sighed. “Who else?”

“Not my mum?” He asked and they’re almost touching suddenly.

He thought of him, a scrawny boy in a cupboard under the stairs with no one to love him and he wanted to cry for him like he’s never wanted to cry for himself, that small, dirty child, a child not even a mother could love.

It had stopped being about her a long time ago.

He slid his hands into Harry’s hair and tilted his head up. “This won’t be good for you. You shouldn’t have sex with father figures. It’s not healthy.”

“Lucky you’ve never been anything close to a father figure, you complete bastard.”

Snape closed his eyes and took that plump bottom lip into his mouth, tugged on it softly. He almost moaned.

He let go and Harry whispered, “I never wanted anything from you.”

Severus kissed him with tongue, his hands framing Potter’s face and his thumbs digging into his jaw.

You’d have to be the first, he thought.

\--

They we’re in his room. There had been no-one in there before him, and although he had led them in there himself, something in him bristled at the intrusion. But of course, all Potter’s things were in here already. The time for protest had probably passed. He sighed. How did he always get himself into these situations? And why was it always Potter? “I’ve never thought about you like this a day in my life.” He told him. “Just so we’re clear. That’s not what this is about.”

“And now?” Tell me I’m good, his face screamed like it always had, please like me, be oh so very nice to me. That stupid face had always rankled him.

He pushed him to the bed. Got to his knees. “Now you’re a consenting adult Potter. As much as you refuse to act like it, a man.”

He thought of how fiercely he had wanted Lily. Now here he was, defiling her son. It was depraved, disgusting. Here he was ruining him just like he had her. Someone should really tell the boy to stay away from him. Probably they had.

“Take off your pants.” He demanded and a sharp stab of lust shot through him.

 _Disgusting_.

He should be damned for what he’s about to do.

Harry’s prick stood proud and red at attention, “What are you going to do?” He asked, half defiant, half meek little boy.

“Nothing you don’t want me to.” He looked at him. “Harry you tell me to stop and I will.”

“I really fucking don’t want you to.” He said. “And I like when you call me Harry.”

Very well. “I’m going to put your prick in my mouth.” He said, enunciating very slow and very clear so he wouldn’t misunderstand him.

He tried sliding him in slowly but Potter bucked beneath him. His needy, insistent prick pushed all the way in and hit the back of his throat. He didn’t quite choke but his eyes watered. Pushy little shit. Even now he couldn’t help but prickle with irritation.

“Fuck sorry sorry sorry, God Professor. You look so good sucking me. Fuck, I didn’t know.” He said in wonder.

Severus stopped being irritated and started sucking him properly. The boy was using his old honorific on purpose, it’s turning them both on, he thinks. Hell will be too good for him.

“God you’re good at everything aren’t you?” Potter babbled and he looked up at him and tried to roll his eyes because no he’s not especially good at this, he has no special skill nor an abundance of experience to call on he’s just a warm mouth of Potter’s preferred gender and — oh. Oh oh Potter had started these small little thrusts up into his mouth and little breathless ah ah sounds and Severus hadn’t known this was what he was in to but he started encouraging Harry to do it more with hands guiding his hips. Harry did, pushed up impatiently like he couldn’t help himself and Severus’s dick throbbed and he pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch to ease it.

Come. He thought. Come in my mouth. I want it. And like the boy could hear him he thrust hard once with a breathless moan and warm salty spunk hit the back of Severus’ throat. He swallowed him down in big gulps because it’s probably the least he could do.

“You.” Potter said. “You just. God.”

“Use your words Potter.” He said and despite that he didn’t want him to speak at all just wanted to shove his pretty face in that pillow and bury himself in that pert little ass of his until he could coax out more of those desperate keening moans.

“You just swallowed my ah.”

“Ejaculate.”

“Yeah. Shit. Yeah. You just swallowed it like you fucking loved it. No one’s ever done that for me before. It was - ah - good.”

“Harry.” He started. Listen here you absolute shit, he told himself, do not say what you’re about to say, it’s bad enough you just had that boy’s dick in your mouth. “What if I told you I did like it? What if I told you you tasted fucking delicious.” He said it in seductive voice number one. Pervert.

“ _Shit_.”

“Potter you don’t expect me to believe that at age 24 you are quite that virtuous do you? Surely Miss Weasley...?”

“Yeah. I mean yes. Don’t worry you didn't deflower me or anything. Ijust. I always thought it was you know, a bit of a chore.”

“Mr Potter I assure you, nothing about felating you is anything like a chore. Someone as attractive as you would do well to be more discerning.” He was still on his knees and they were starting to ache. Potter, perched on the bed, was wearing only a crumpled t-shirt, his lower half as bare as the day he was born. He should look rather ridiculous but he didn't. His cock gave pitiful throb at the sight and he got up. He was still hard despite the twinge in his knees.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to clean up.” He said and by clean up he meant wank as quietly as he could into the toilet then cast a halfway decent cleaning spell. Maybe he’d cast one on his brain too.

“Like hell.” Harry said and he pulled his t-shirt off and threw it on the ground. He grabbed Severus by the hand and Severus tumbled down on top of him.

It ended up being a quick and dirty grope session that was much better than any solo bathroom wank, better than it had any rights to be and Potter didn’t even seem to mind that he was fully dressed in his button down shirt and pants pushed hastily to his knees.

“Most people would just say blow.” Harry said like he was just realising it himself. “You do know that right? You know you talk like you’re about a hundred? I think it turns me on. I must be mad.”

He let him prattle away while he pawed at him, pushing his erection into Harry’s rapidly growing one. He would say oh to be 24 again but 24 for him was a fucking nightmare. And he certainly wouldn’t have been getting off with anyone, man, woman or otherwise.

“Listen to me going on when you’re the one with voice.”

“Don’t stop.” He growled. He mouthed at the soft skin of Harry’s neck and sucked. “Oh,” Harry said, “oh. Professor I might come again. May I?”

What the fuck? “Please. Be my guest.” Fucking knock yourself out. Jesus. He may not survive this.

“I would let you fuck me.” Potter’s voice was low and breathless. “Would you like that? God I’ve never done that before. Think I want it to be you. You would never hurt me would you. You never would. And you have a really amazing cock. Though you probably already know. It’s probably why you’re such a bastard. So fucking confident. I would be if I had a cock like that too - god that’s - when you do that with your mouth - it’s _fuck_ -I’m gonna come all over you.”

It was a sign of how far gone he was that he didn’t find his incessant blathering annoying, not even a bit. “Yes sweetheart.” He said. “Yes come beautiful.”

He felt Harry’s hot come splash onto his stomach as the boy keened in his ear, he was crushing Potter under his weight and he ground into him once more, hard, his fingers biting into the soft flesh of his arse and he came in a white hot rush spilling and spilling onto the boy and uttering a broken _fuck_ into his hot flushed neck, wet both from sweat and from Severus’s mouth and red and bitten like he’d been attacked. Dear God, he thought panting, he’d almost eaten him alive. He wanted to feel bad about that, he really did. He will, later.

“Severuss.” Harry slurred sleepily as he borrowed into him. “Easier to say now I’ve got your come all over me.”

He wrapped an arm around him. “You should leave tomorrow.”

“We’ll see.”

His mouth quirked briefly upward but luckily Harry didn’t see.


End file.
